This Feeling
by Wickedlover
Summary: When Jenny and Hermione's plan for Proffesor Snape to drink a love potion back fires, the one person Jenny didn't want to take the blame for them does. Can this mishap turn into a relationship?
1. The Plan

Chapter One

Her pale hand reached swiftly across the wooden table. She intended to grab a slice of toast on a nearby platter, but she knocked over a goblet of orange juice instead.

"You little rodent!"

"Sorry," she muttered to the infuriated girl. The girl she had always wished to be. The girl that was smart, pretty, charming and always around _him_. The girl was Hermione.

"Jennifer," Hermione said calming down a bit. She grabbed a napkin and began to dab the wet spots on her shirt and skirt. "I thought you were those first year brats. Last night while I was reading my transfiguration book, they were squealing nearby. They said things like, 'Look at Miss Smarty-Pants!' and, 'What a loser!'" Hermione did a perfect imitation of the squeaky little first year girls. "What bothers me most is they didn't bother anyone else but me, and when Harry and Ron came to sit me, they shut up quickly. Not to mention the fact that they were completely drooling over both of them. Also, I think-"

"Hermione," Jennifer said snapping awake to _his_ name. "I'd love to stick around and chat with you, but I've got to run." She stood up quickly, and was just getting to the entrance hall when Hermione came running to her.

"Jenny," Hermione said walking beside her. "Would you mind coming up to the dorm with me? I need to change."

"Why?"

"Juice."

"Oh yeah, I'm really sorry about that," Jenny said with a beautiful smile on her face. Her straight dark brown hair went down the middle of her back, and her almond shaped hazel eyes with a tint of green on the outer edge glistened. She was actually a very beautiful girl, without a boyfriend. She had one in her fourth year, but at the end of the year he told her, "Your bad attitude is a lot stronger than your beauty, and we have to end it before I won't be able to stand you."

Actually, she was bad at many other things too. She was bad at keeping her face off the floor (she was a major klutz), she was a bad Quidditch player, and she was horrible in both arithmancy and herbology. The only professors she got along with were Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Sprout. Though she failed miserably in herbology all her life, Professor Sprout enjoyed her as a pupil.

"So have you finished your potions essay?" Hermione asked as they were climbing the stairs. "I just need to add a bit to the end of mine."

"When is it due?"

"Tomorrow."

"How long does it have to be?" Jenny asked mortified.

"Two feet."

"Oh no!" Jenny yelled as she coincidentally bumped into Professor Snape.

"Miss Tarelton," Snape said with a malicious smirk. "Tell me, how are you getting along on your three foot essay on the side effects of love potions?"

"Three feet?" Jenny said exasperated. "I thought it was only two feet."

"Not for you. Good day ladies," he said as he glided down the stairs with a horrible grin.

"Great!" Jenny said sarcastically when he was out of earshot. "I haven't even started, and he added another foot to mine! Why is he such an angry man? Did he have a bad childhood or something? Sometimes I want to just take my wand, jab it at his chest and curse him with the all the worst curses I have ever learned!"

"And what curses are those?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

"I ––er–– can't remember any at the moment," Jenny answered, trying to sound intelligent. "But I can try. You know what? I'm actually going to crack open a curse book right now and read it."

"You mean _after_ you finish your essay on the side effects of love potions, right?"

"Love potion?" Jenny said intuitively. "Hermione you're a genius!"

"I know, but-"

"_We_ could _accidentally_ slip a love potion into Snape's goblet tomorrow," Jenny said not minding whatever Hermione was trying to tell her. "Then _we'll_ see the real side effects, not only what they say in books."

"We? Count me out. Plus, love potions are banned from school. Jenny, don't do it, think of how much trouble we'll be in, and we might even face expulsion." Hermione pleaded until they finally reached the common room.

"So you're in," Jenny said happily. "You've been saying _we_ all this time, so I figured you changed your mind. Do you know where Moaning Myrtles bathroom is? Meet me there tonight, lets say around seven-thirty. I have to head down to the library and cram enough information about love potions and their side effects. Oh yeah, and how to make them. See you tonight!" Jenny left Hermione standing with her mouth open, all alone in front of the portrait of the fat lady, who was napping.

"I can't believe I'm actually here," Hermione said as she slipped into the bathroom with Jenny. Jenny brought a potion book, and many of her potions equipment.

"The one I found isn't very powerful, but it's simple and it'll be good just the same. So, let's get started," Jenny said as quickly as possible. "Hopefully we'll make it back to the common room before nine."

"Hopefully?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "We _better_ be back before nine, I can't risk getting into trouble."

"Hermione," Jenny said with laughter. "Think of all the things you've done with Ron and Harry. Don't you think most of those things are a whole lot worse than this? Personally, when you three lost Gryffindor all those points in out first year, I rather hoped you three would be expelled, but that was before I got to know you in our third year. It's strange how we met in the library, since I hate the library. I don't even remember why I was actually _in _the library. It was so funny when you sat across me and just started mouthing off about Ron, you called him quite a few names. You actually didn't stop talking until I asked who you were." Hermione laughed and handed Jenny ingredients. "Then you told me your name and I realized we were the same house, and we actually became sort of friends, until you neglected me because Ron and you made up," Jenny said all this while she added ingredients to the cauldron, the last thing she added was a runespoor egg.

"I'm sorry Jenny," Hermione said sympathetically.

"It's all right though, I've got Keila," Jenny said as she read the ingredients. "Okay, now we wait fifteen minutes, add an ashwinder egg, then turn off the flame and let it cool overnight." They both just sat there quietly staring at the bubbling cauldron.

"So, where's Keila then? I haven't seen her since Friday," Hermione said to break the awkward silence. Jenny just shrugged her shoulders and stirred the purple liquid. They added the ashwinder egg, and the mixture became bright red. "Remember, make sure you don't pour this into pumpkin juice."

"Why not?" Jenny asked confused.

"You don't know why and you just finished your essay?" Hermione said disapprovingly.

"Of course I do, I was just joking," Jenny lied. She poured some of the mixture into a vial, and Hermione poured the rest in a toilet. They had barely finished cleaning when Jenny jumped up.

"Quick!" she yelled. "It's eight fifty-four!" They rushed up the stairs to the common room, and made it in right before it was nine. They smiled at each other and hurried up to the dormitory. Hermione went up first, and right before Jenny was going to follow, somebody tapped her on the shoulder. It was _him_!


	2. The Incident

Chapter Two

"Hello Harry," Jenny said trying not to sound dumb. She smiled politely and a tinge of blush was found in her cheeks. Quickly, she stuffed the vial of love potion into her pocket, half-wishing she could have gave it to _him_ to drink.

"Hey Jenny," Harry said while Jenny's smile widened because he actually knew her name. "Would you mind giving this to Hermione for me?" he asked her as he pulled a note from behind his back. Jenny's smile faded at the mention of Hermione's name.

"Sure thing," she said grabbing the note and starting to walk up the steps to the girls dormitories. Out of nowhere though, Harry tugged at the back of her robes. She turned around and he gave her a very funny look. "What?" is all she managed to say before her cheeks burned a bit brighter.

"You look like you have a secret to tell," he told her with a slight smile.

"I ––er–– don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't have to play innocent," Harry began, "Hermione told me all about your little plan. I think it's ingenious, I don't think anyone has ever had the guts to pull a prank like that on Snape. Maybe Fred and George, but I don't remember them ever mentioning something like that."

"Thanks," Jenny said turning crimson. Her heart leapt at the fact that he, Harry himself, had just complemented her plan.

"I just wanted to let you know that I hope everything goes well with it," he said to her. "Have a wonderful night."

"Oh, I will," Jenny said dreamily. "Goodnight Harry," she said walking up to her dormitory. It almost seemed like she floated there. A night of finally speaking to him after waiting so long for him to notice her. She opened the door of the dorm to see Parvati, Lavender, and Keila, whom was amazingly back from wherever she was hiding, asleep. Hermione was lying on her bed, head propped up with a pillow, and a book in hand. Jenny walked quickly over to Hermione, dropped the letter in her lap, and walked away. She got dressed for bed while Hermione spoke to her.

"What's this?" Hermione asked.

"Just a note I think."

"From?"

"Who else?" Jenny answered Hermione's question with her own rhetorical one.

"It looks like Harry's writing."

"Exactly," Jenny said rolling her eyes, "I would have opened it by now to find out. Wouldn't you?" Hermione glanced at Jenny curiously and began to open up the letter. Hermione's face contorted into many confused looks and a few times she glanced over at Jenny whom was beginning to fall asleep. Soon enough, Hermione grew tired and put away her note and book, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

"Settle down class!" Snape said to his students as he entered his classroom. It was his daily routine to snarl at his students, and everyone that wasn't in Slytherin of course, hated it. "Now everyone get in a single file line up to my desk and hand in your assignments."

Everyone got up slowly and walked towards the front of the room. They were handing their assignments when suddenly, Neville was at the front of the line.

"Longbottom!" Snape said angrily, "I said two feet! Not two inches!" As Neville was trying to explain himself to Snape, Jenny dumped the love potion into Snape's goblet. She quickly and quietly turned in her essay and resumed her usual seat next to Keila. All that happened in the next couple of minutes was a blur to Jenny. Snape's goblet began to bubble and turn from an orange color to a blue color. Hermione gasped and looked wide eyed at Jenny. The bubbles floated out of the goblet and into the air bursting blue juice on everyone. It splattered everywhere and on everyone. Causing a huge mess.

"NOBODY DRINK IT!" Snape yelled as he began using a apell to clean up the mess. As soon as he finished cleaning, he stood in front of the class and nobody spoke a word, and most likely nobody breathed. "Now tell me _who_ could be so ignorant, as to pour a love potion into my pumpkin juice after _just finishing_ their side effects essay?" He looked directly at Harry and Ron as he spoke, and a side glance at Hermione.

"I –er– I did it professor. I had no idea it was pumpkin juice, or I'd not have done it."

"I should've known it was you _Potter_, only an air-head such as yourself could commit such an idiotic prank. Seventy-five points from Gryffindor! You know love potions are _banned_ from school grounds right?" The whole time he spoke he glared at Harry and had the most evil look in his eye that anyone had ever seen.

"Yes sir," Harry said looking down, "I meant no harm."

"MEANT NO HARM!" Snape yelled, "Harm is the only thing you cause! Harm to everyone around you is your purpose in life! Don't even TELL me that you MEANT! NO! HARM!" Snape was obviously furious and still nobody dared to speak. "Go to the headmasters office. NOW!"

Harry quickly gathered all his belongings and left the classroom. Jenny and Hermione exchanged quick glances, there was no doubt that they felt extremely guilty for letting Harry take the blame without speaking up. Jenny was so upset that she was close to tears.

How can she let Harry take the blame for this mess? What if he gets expelled? There's no way he's going to want to be with her now. He _did_ take the blame for her though, maybe there was a chance he liked her. As soon as this thought was brought to her mind, she thought of another that caused her even more pain. Maybe the only reason he did it was to help out Hermione, _not_ her.

Class was over and it was time for lunch, amazingly Harry was already sitting in the Great Hall. Ron quickly went to go sit by him and Harry grinned.

"Join us Jenny," Hermione said walking over to Harry and Ron. They sat down while Harry was speaking.

"…and he told me I have to polish the trophy room, but I'm allowed to use magic. He also wants me to just clean Snapes desks in the classroom. I'm just glad he didn't expel me."

"That's great!" Jenny yelled and everyone looked at her, "Well the part about not getting expelled.

"Yeah," Harry replied barely able to look up at her.

That night Jenny and Hermione watched as Ron played chess with Dean. Ron was undoubtedly winning.

"So who's idea was the love potion anyway?" Ron asked while Dean was deciding where to move his piece.

"Mine," Jenny said blushing. "I didn't know he was drinking pumpkin juice, or I would have never poured the potion."

"Well it's too late now," Hermione said. She glanced up and around the common room. "If only I still had a time-turner."

"Yeah," Ron said as he was going to make his move.

"I should apologize," Jenny said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" the other three replied in unison. Before she could answer, she bolted out the door.


End file.
